So Close
by Kuro-Tenshi Ariannel
Summary: Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise, we've an unshakeable bond' 'destined to last for a lifetime and beyond' 'far longer than forever' 'much stronger than forever'
1. This Is My Idea

This story starts with 'once, in a time when...', so you have been warned.

Once, in a time when there were kings and queens and emperors and whatnot, two neighboring kingdoms were allied. To prove their alliance, the kings of both kingdoms promised that their children would marry. To be exact, their firstborn. Unfortunately, one of the kings, a horrible ruler by the name of Fei Wong Reed, died a short while after his youngest, a daughter, was born. While this tragedy happened, the queen of the neighboring country fell ill. She died as well, a few short months later. Their eldest children were three years old. After three years, the remaining king and queen contacted each other once again and agreed to have their children meet for the first time.

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

"So, what'm I supposed to say to her, anyway?" The small child asked. His mother smiled.

"Just be polite, son, and don't pull her into any arguments with you. Ok?" The small boy made a face.

"All right, Mama."

**TRC TRC TRC TRC**

"Papa, how do expect me to play properly with a boy? The only boys I know don't have time to play with me, and I'm always surrounded with girls." The child asked, shaking short hair that framed the face from side to side.

"I'm not sure, my dear." The king said, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I wasn't thinking about that at all." His child laughed, head still shaking.

"Silly Papa."

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

"The King and Princess have arrived." A messenger called out.

"Oh, they're here! Wonderful!" The queen ushered her son out of the room. "Let's go greet them, come on, quickly!"

"I'm coming, Mama, I'm coming!" They managed to get out quickly and he stood next to his mother, standing straight and tall, just like his mother told him to. Another king, one he didn't recognize, was coming down the road, a small child in front of him.

"Hello, hello. Welcome to our Kingdom." The queen bowed as the king and his child came forward.

"It is gorgeous out here. I'd forgotten what this place looked like." The King laughed and, as he got off the horse, a small child hid behind him, eyes peeking out. He bent down and pushed the child forward. "Go on." He whispered. "Go say 'hi' and introduce yourself, my dear. Go on." At the same time, the boy's mother was urging him to do the same thing. When children failed to move, a small push from their parents got them moving forward and they stood, a foot of space between them, looking at each other awkwardly.

"Hello." The more the boy stared at the other, the more the other looked less like a girl and just more feminine. Nonetheless, he continued what he started. "My name is Kurogane and I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, Kuro-min." The other said. "My name is Fai."

"WHAT?" Six-year-old anger came out at the other. "It's Kurogane! Who said you could call me that? And why aren't you wearing a dress? Aren't Princesses supposed to wear dresses?" It was true. Fai was not wearing a dress. Instead, the other was wearing a white shirt (that was at least three sizes too big on him-at LEAST three sizes) with blue swirl, and black pants that were hidden by the shirt that went half-way down the six-year-old's thighs. There was a small blue belt that went over the shirt, matching the blue that decorated the shirt and the other's eyes.

"Yes, I suppose so. But Fai is no Princess, my queen, young Prince. I apologize; it's been so long since we last contacted each other. Fai was raised on the more...feminine side, you could say. My oldest, a daughter, went missing a while ago. Her name was Yuui."

"What?" Yelled Kurogane, six-year-old anger still present. Fai giggled (yes-giggled). He glanced at his father (who smiled lightly and glanced at the queen, who nodded enthusiastically) and held his right hand out hesitantly. Kurogane looked at his mother, who nodded and smiled expectantly ('She's gotta be kidding' he scowled). Nonetheless, his mother's word was law (as it always is when you're six) and Kurogane swallowed lightly and took Fai's hand. He pulled it roughly and kissed it quickly, then threw it back Fai, rubbing his mouth angrily. Fai frowned, rubbing his hand on his shirt. 'I can't believe I'm stuck with him all summer. I'll bet he doesn't wrestle, hunt, or box.'

Fai was making a face, clenching his hand into a fist behind his back. 'He looks conceited.'

'What a total bummer.' Kurogane scowled.

'If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox.' They thought, crossing their arms as they looked at their parents. Their parents, however, pointed in the opposite direction.

"So happy you could come." Kurogane spat out, scowling.

"So happy to be here." Fai replied, unconvincingly.

'How I'd like to run.' They thought, bowing to each other awkwardly.

"This is not my--" Fai started, turning away.

"This isn't my idea--" Kurogane muttered, turning the other way.

"Of fun." They finished, glaring past their parents (not at their parents, oh, no, that's not good right there).

**TRC TRC TRC TRC**

"The children seem to get along quite nicely." The queen laughed, watching the children as they 'played' (ignoring the fact that Fai was jumping on her son and hitting him with a wooden…something.)

"We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks." The king smiled hopefully at the queen (also ignoring the fact that his son was giving Kurogane bruises).

"My dear king Ashura, that's my point, precisely." The queen laughed.

"It's such good parenting."

"And politics." The queen held out her hand. "So happy we agree."

"I think we've got a deal." Ashura said, shaking her hand.

"My son's quite a catch." She laughed.

"This is my i—"

"This is my idea!" The queen interrupted, smiling as Fai ran past her.

"Of a match." They finished. Kurogane ran past ("I'M GONNA GET YOU!" "Just you try, Kuro-rin!" "MY NAME IS KURO**GANE**!!!!")

"And such fun!" The queen laughed again.

Four years later…

"Good heavens, child, don't dawdle. We can't have people waiting." Fai sighed and uncrossed his arms, leaning over the railing on his balcony (which connected to his room).

"I haven't packed or washed my hair, and father I get seasick." Fai whined. Ashura scowled.

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

KNOCK KNOCK. "They soon will be arriving." The queen said, poking her head in her son's room. Then she caught sight of what he was swinging his sword at. She gasped. "Is that respect you're showing?"

"If you make me kiss his hand again, I swear I'm gonna be sick." Kurogane huffed.

"One day your son will be his intended." Ashura promised the queen when they met that year.

"Splendid!" The queen giggled as Fai glared over at Kurogane and one of his friends (one of whom had thrown a tomato at him-both were laughing).

**TRC TRC TRC TRC**

"We've tried all summer, but we just can't lose him." Kurogane whined, jumping over the rail to the stairs.

"Hey, guys, wait up!" Kurogane's friend (a timid, shy sort of kid) jumped five feet.

"Quick, put on some speed." He hissed.

"When picking teams—"

"Or friends—"

"I never choose him." Kurogane pulled the ladder of the tree house they were currently hiding from Fai in and stuck out his tongue at the blonde. Fai scowled.

"You'd think he'd take a hint and learn to read." Kurogane's friend laughed, sticking a sign out under the window (which actually read 'no blonde kids'—children are so cruel sometimes).

"This really isn't fair." Fai stated, putting his hands on his hips (and making himself look more like a girl).

"We really couldn't care." The boys in the tree replied, shrugging. Fai scowled.

"Guys, it's all or none." He muttered angrily, kicking at a piece of wood that was near the tree…which brought the boys' tree house crashing down. The boys landed on Fai in a heap, the wood on top of them. Fai sighed. "This is not my—"

"This isn't my idea—" Kurogane and his friend muttered.

"Of fun." They finished, looking at each other annoyed.

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

Years passed. Alone in his own castle for the winter, Kurogane practiced his sword fighting, cutting down as many objects as he was allowed to (without incurring his mother's wrath or hitting anyone, including his baby sister) in the hallways. The servants ducked accordingly, and he scowled when he heard what they were saying. "Long before they met, Kurogane and Fai were destined to be weddded."

Fai walked through the castle, his home, during the winter. He held a book in one hand and a staff in the other, waving it around and muttering spells under his breath. The servants here watched him, talking to one another in a whisper. "However, anyone can see the only point on which they didn't disagree was that the very thought of summer time was dreaded."

Both boys were fourteen, both ignoring the fact that the days were slowly getting warmer and longer.

**TRC TRC TRC TRC**

"He tries to talk me into playing dress-up. She's always flirting with the castle guards." Kurogane complained about Fai (who was currently playing dress-up and had wanted Kurogane to play with him. He declined viciously-what self-respecting fourteen-year-old male played dress-up?) and Tomoyo (his little sister, who was only eleven, jeez, what's she doing flirting?) to his friend.

"I think you really sorta like him, 'fess up." His friend laughed.

"I'd like him better if he'd lose at cards." Kurogane smirked. "Four sevens and a ten."

"I think I won again." Fai grinned, placing his cards on the table. Kurogane hit the table, scowling.

"Every time he's won." The other boys complained.

"This is my—"

"This isn't my idea—" The boys growled.

"Of fun."

**TRC TRC TRC TRC**

Fai sat in his room, his head tilted to the side as he studied his reflection in the mirror. He put a brush he was holding down and sighed. Outside, the people walking by talked among themselves, their voices carrying through the open window. Fai watched, amused, from his window.

"We need a royal wedding, I'd love to be invited." Some women were giggling. The men near them grinned.

"At least we'll get a holiday to rest our plows and axes."

Kurogane held his sword, swinging it lazily as he lay on his bed. He glanced out the wind and stared at the blooming trees. He scowled when the conversations outside began drifting into his room.

"Someday these two will marry, two lands will be united." The women sighed dreamily, and Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"And with some luck, their marriage will result in lower taxes!" The men talked hopefully. Kurogane slammed the window shut.

Both had the same thought—'Summer will be here soon.'

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

Ashura was having troubling thoughts that winter, and he wrote Amaterasu a message. "What if my son't won't go for the merger?"

In Nihon, Amaterasu frowned worriedly, having the same doubts herself about her son. She sent a message back with what she was going to do. "Urge him!"

**TRC TRC TRC TRC**

Both jumped as their parents knocked on the doors to their room. Fai managed to close the door on his father with a bit of struggle. It took only a second for Kurogane to lock his mother out.

"For as long as I remember, we've been told we'd someday wed." Fai collapsed on his bed; Kurogane sat heavily in his chair. "Every June until September—"

"All their pushing and annoying hints." Kurogane scowled (Tomoyo was stronger than she looked).

"I've got bruises with their fingerprints." Fai complained to his father. He ignored him and pushed Fai into the ball room. Fai crossed his arms and walked in the rest of the way.

"I can do much better, I am sure." Kurogane glared at the door (thinking 'I'd at least find a girl!').

"He's so immature." Fai glanced at Kurogane quickly. Then paused and turned fully, watching the swordsman (who still had his sword) as he glared at the door. Kurogane scowled and turned to the other. Their eyes caught and Fai felt (to his absolute horror) himself turn red slightly.

"You better…" Kurogane trailed off as Fai rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, hahaha…hello, Kuro-min. How are you?" Kurogane stared. Fai tilted his head. "Uh? Kuro-rin?"

"You—" BAM!

"Fai!" A brown-haired, green-eyed girl ran in, bursting the doors open. "Fai, someone wants my Cards. He says they're his, he tried to steal them from me!" She cried. Running around Fai, a deck of Cards in her hands, the girl clutched Fai's arm as banging was heard (Kurogane felt a twinge of annoyance but passed it off as his friend throwing things off of their proper shelves).

"WHERE DID YOU GO??? THOSE ARE MINE!!!!" Fai's eyes lit up.

"Ah, Syaoran-kun has heard of the Cards?" BAM!

"WH—oh, Fai!" Syaoran smiled softly at Fai—ever since the last time Fai had come here, Syaoran had a little more respect for the Prince of Celes. "I forgot you would be coming."

"Hello, Syaoran-kun. Has winter been kind to you this year?"

"Yea. Hey!" Syaoran had caught sight of the brown-haired girl behind Fai, who squeaked and hid behind Fai even more.

"Syaoran-kun, meet my cousin. Her name is Kinomoto Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan, this is Li Syaoran-kun." Fai pulled Sakura (who held the Cards tightly) and introduced them.

"She has my Cards." Syaoran hissed. Fai blinked.

"Does she really? They're hers. She's had them for years."

"They come from Clow Reed, right? I'm a direct descendant of Clow Reed."Fai smiled.

"They do come from Clow Reed, but at this time, they are no longer Clow Cards. They belong to Sakura-chan now." Syaoran blinked.

"Huh?" Fai laughed.

"See?" He took a Card from Sakura and held it up, showing Syaoran the back of the pink card.

"When did this happen?" Syaoran asked, confused.

"A while ago. Fai, what were the banging noises just then?" A tall person with black hair came in. He noticed Sakura shaking slightly (she was scared of Syaoran) and scowled. "Oi, gaki. What did you do to my sister?" Syaoran glared at him.

"Nothing."

"Now, now…let's not start any fights or things like that, ok?" Another person, this one with gray hair and glasses, came up behind Sakura's brother. He laughed softly. "I apologize, Fai-sama. Sakura-chan, come here." Sakura paused (she would have to walk by Syaoran) but listened and walked past Syaoran to get to her brother. As soon as she was within arm's reach, he grabbed for the Cards she held in her hands.

"HEY!" Sakura's brother pulled Sakura's arm, forcing her to fall back on him. He didn't seem to notice, he was too busy glaring at Syaoran (who was glaring right back).

"Touya, listen. I'm really, very sorry Fai-sama."

"Yukito—" The boy called Yukito smiled.

"Let's go, you two. Ah!" He glanced at Syaoran. "You, come too. Come on."

"Eh?" Yukito laughed.

"Yes. Come on." As they walked outside, Yukito bowed. "I apologize once again, Fai-sama. I shall try to keep them out of the way." The door shut.

"Ahahaha." Fai laughed. "I forgot that Syaoran didn't know about the Cards changing ownership. I told Sakura-chan she could bring them." He began to spin around the ball room.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Kurogane growled. Fai giggled (yes, he still giggles).

"I forgot how big your ball room is, Kuro-rin." Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"You have a ball room, too, don't you?" Fai continued spinning.

"Yea, but ours isn't as grand as yours." Fai began spinning faster. "Isn't it funny, our parents wanting us to marry despite the both of us being boys?" Kurogane snorted.

"I'm not gonna marry you, idiot. You're way too loud and annoying." Fai continued to spin, although his pace went down a bit. Kurogane didn't notice.

"Perhaps, maybe, Kuro-chi would prefer my sister, Yuui?" Fai laughed.

"Depends. Is she as annoying as you?" Kurogane countered. Fai grinned as he stopped spinning, standing in front of Kurogane and looking up at him.

"Poss—" Suddenly, Fai's eyes went wide and he collapsed, falling to the floor.

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh my gawd, that turned out longer than i thought it would be. man, this is insane. i know i have no right to put this up, but out of all my stories, this one is the closest i have to being finished. seriously. so, i hope you people will enjoy this. this'll be my first fanfic focused on this particular pairing. also, i apologize in advance, i'm not really good with all the timing, so it'll seem like things move very quickly in this. i'll try to work on the whole timing thing, but it's definatly a weak point for me.


	2. And The Story Starts

"So what's wrong with him?" Kurogane asked. Fai was in the bed of the room he usually used when they were visiting. He was pale (paler than usual), unconscious, and every now and then a look of pain would pass over his face. Sakura was sitting next to her brother, crying softly. Tomoyo sat on Sakura's other side, patting her shoulder comfortingly (they became friends fast, didn't they?) and glancing at Fai.

"He may be ill again. The sickness that had taken his mother has been going around again." Ashura said softly from the doorway. "When he was younger as well, and my wife had the illness, the children had also contracted it. Fai was the one least affected by it, but now it seems to have gotten the better of him this time."

"What'll happen to Fai-sama if he doesn't get better?"

"He'll die, of course, Yuki!" Touya snapped. Yukito smiled grimly.

"Forgive me, Touya-kun. What I meant was, if Fai-sama doesn't get better, how long—" Ashura sighed.

"Maybe a few months. I'm not sure." Tomoyo stood up.

"Excuse me." She said softly, bowing before she exited the door. Kurogane watched quietly.

"Papa…"Fai opened his eyes slowly. Trying to sit up, he reached for Ashura. "Papa…"

"What is it, Fai?" Ashura asked softly, pushing the concern out of his face and smiling warmly, coming to sit next to his son. "What do you need?"

"Papa…I'm sorry…I want to go home…" Fai whispered. A look of pain crossed his face and he gasped. "Ah! Papa…I want to go home…" He fell against the pillows.

"I guess it can't be helped." Ashura sighed, placing a hand on Fai's forehead and wincing when he felt the heat on his son. "We have to go back home. I'm very sorry. I hope he'll feel better next time." Ashura said to the queen, not mentioning that there might not be a 'next time' for Fai to come over. He motioned to the other three. "Sakura, Touya, Yukito…get your things so we can go. Sakura, you, Fai, and myself will go ahead. All right?" The three of them nodded and stood up. Just as they left, Tomoyo stuck her head in the room.

"Kurogane! Kurogane!" She hissed. Kurogane turned to her. "Come here!" Bowing quickly, Kurogane left with his younger sister.

"What is it, Tomoyo?"

"Shh! Come with me, quickly." Tomoyo walked faster, her eyes moving and checking for followers. Confused, Kurogane followed her.

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

Fai moaned softly, wanting to put his hand on his head, but found that his hand felt too heavy to lift. Opening his eyes slowly, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach, he winced at the amount of light that was coming in.

"Papa…" He moaned out, feeling like he was six again. He tried to get up slowly, with little luck. "Papa…"

"What is it, Fai?" Fai smiled inwardly, happy to hear his father's voice in this. His voice came closer the next time he spoke. "What do you need?"

"Papa…I'm sorry…I want to go home…" Fai felt pain all over his body and he couldn't help a gasp. 'I'm sorry, I know we just got here, but…' "Ah! Papa…I want to go home…" Fai felt the last of what strength he managed to muster leave him and he fell back.

And he felt darkness overtake him.

**TRC TRC TRC TRC**

"Ugh…" Fai groaned. This rocking motion wasn't making him feel any better. He caught bits of conversation.

"—nii-chan said…"

"…be all right…"

"…if he…"

"…thing to worry…"

"Sa…ku…ra…-chan…" Fai mumbled. "Papa…" The rocking stopped, a sudden stop that made Fai cry out in pain. A scream—'that was Sakura-chan'—a pained noise, a loud CRASH!

And Fai fell unconscious again.

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

Running. She was running, running, branches hitting her face, her arms, a cut on her arm bleeding freely. She tripped, fell, slid slightly in the dirt, stood up. Behind her, there were footsteps. Hearing these footsteps, she started running again, and kept running. Before her, the castle loomed, looking almost menacing. Seeing it made her run faster. 'Almost…there…'

**TRC TRC TRC TRC**

Kurogane sat opposite of Syaoran, looking at the chess board before him.

"Come on, make a move already!" Syaoran whined.

"I'll make a move when I'm good and ready, kid." Kurogane rolled his eyes at the face Syaoran made and was about to move…

BAM! "We need help!" Kurogane whirled around—Syaoran had already jumped over the rail and had run to the door.

"It's Kinomoto-san!" Syaoran called up. Kurogane followed Syaoran over the rail and watched him catch Sakura. "Whoa!"

"Put her here, kid." Kurogane muttered. "Carefully, ok?"

"I know, I'm not stupid." Syaoran said, setting Sakura down gently on the couch. He sighed. "Kinomoto-kun's gone already. She probably went by him without realizing it."

"We need help." This came from Sakura and caused both males to look down at her. "The king, Ashura, has been killed." She started crying softly. "My cousin was taken. He may be dead as well."

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

She made it to the door, and she almost cried with relief. She was covered with bruises and cuts from the sudden attack, and now scratches from the trees in the forest. It didn't matter—she was safe now.

BAM! "We need help!" Sakura cried as she almost fell over. She wanted to turn and check behind her, wanted to see the person who had chased after her in the forest as she ran. She wanted to, but as soon as she saw Syaoran jump over the railing, she felt herself fall.

**TRC TRC TRC TRC**

Sakura. That was Sakura who had been running. Without thinking, a figure followed her, ducking trees and tripping over roots. Sakura heard and ran faster. The figure tried to keep up, but stopped short when a huge castle came into view. Awestruck, the figure didn't realize Sakura had gone in until the BAM! Jumping, the figure glanced back before going forward, towards the castle.

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

"What should we do?" Syaoran asked Kurogane. Kurogane shrugged.

"I don't know, kid." Kurogane muttered.

"Hello?" A soft voice rang out. "Hello? Anyone here?" Syaoran glanced at Sakura while Kurogane turned to the door.

"What is—" Syaoran frowned at Kurogane. Still frowning, he turned to the door as well—and froze.

**TRC TRC TRC TRC**

Walking slowly, the figure approached the castle. 'Sakura's in there, she could be hurt, scared, cold…alone…and I have a job to do.' Every time the figure stopped, these thoughts came to mind and the figure continued. Before long, the figure was at the door. Seeing it open, the figure walked in.

"Hello?" The figure said softly, pulling off the hood of the traveling cloak it wore. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"What is—" A tall male with dark hair and red eyes turned to the figure and stopped. A short while later, a shorter boy with brown hair turned to the door, frowning. He also froze.

"Hello. Uhm, Sakura—"

"What the HECK?" The figure jumped, cloak falling back.

"Uh, I just—"

"Kurogane-san, I—"

"What are you doing here?" The taller one—Kurogane?—yelled. He came up to the figure, glaring.

"W-What are you talking about?" Confusion was turning to anger very quickly.

"Kurogane-san, w—" Syaoran was once again interrupted by Kurogane.

"Aren't you supposed to be kidnapped or something?" Eyes darkened angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"KUROGANE-SAN!" It echoed throughout the halls, and both turned to Syaoran. "Kurogane-san, wait." He turned to check on Sakura quickly. "All right, my name is Li Syaoran. That is Kurogane-san." Syaoran looked up. "Who, exactly, are you?"

"My name is Yuui." Short blonde hair was pushed behind an ear. Yuui looked at Syaoran with clear, blue eyes. "I'm Fai's older twin sister."

"Older…twin…sister?" Kurogane stammered. Yuui nodded.

"I'm only older by six minutes and twenty seconds."

"Ah. Well, at any rate, welc—"

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Yuui blinked.

"What?"

"Dead. Didn't you and your mother die, years ago?" Yuui frowned lightly.

"No. I wasn't dead. I was missing. Well, that's the story Father told the country. Truth be told, I was the price paid."

"'The price paid'?" Kurogane repeated. "Price paid for what?"

"Don't worry about it, Kuro-min." Kurogane's eye twitched.

"W-What the heck?!? My name's Kurogane. Kuro**GANE**!" Yuui tilted her head.

"Eh? What's wrong, Kuro-rin?"

"You're as bad as your brother! It's Kurogane!" Yuui turned to Syaoran, confused.

"Fai-san also refuses to call Kurogane-san by his name." Syaoran explained.

"Ah. OH!" Yuui looked at Syaoran pleadingly. "My cousin?"

"Your cousin?" Syaoran muttered, confused.

"Sakura-chan, my cousin Sakura-chan!" Yuui exclaimed. "How is she?"

"Oh! Oh, right." Syaoran looked over her. "She's all right, Yuui-san."

"That's good." Yuui sighed in relief.

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

"This isn't the time to be hiding." Tomoyo called softly. "Come out, come out."

"Are you looking for something, Tomoyo-hime?" Tomoyo jumped and turned around quickly.

"Oh, it's you, Kyle-sensei." Tomoyo smiled lightly. "You startled me."

"I apologize, Tomoyo-hime." Kyle bowed. "But, I overheard Tomoyo-hime calling for something. Does she require assistance?"

"No, that won't be necessary, Kyle-sensei." Tomoyo said slowly, smiling hesitantly. "I'm, uh, quite capable of finding if on my own.

"Of course you are, Tomoyo-hime." Kyle said smoothly. "I just wish to help my princess. Can you describe to me what it is you are looking for, Tomoyo-hime?" Tomoyo smiled uneasily.

"That won't be necessary, Kyle-sensei." She repeated.

"Please, Tomoyo-hime—"

"She said no." Tomoyo whirled around. "Can't you understand? Or are you really not as smart as we all think you are?"

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Kyle scowled.

"As you wish, Tomoyo-hime." Kyle glared at Eriol as he walked past him. Eriol glared back.

"Arigato-gozaimasu, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo said, bowing.

"No, it's nothing, Tomyo-hime." Eriol said. "Don't bow to those of lesser rank than you. You should know that by now." Tomoyo straightened and smiled softly.

"That's true, Eriol-kun."

"By the way," Eriol reached behind him and pulled. "Is this the one you were looking for?" A small girl was pulled forward. She had long, silvery-white hair, she was pale, and had an earring in her right ear (gold, with a small red bead), there was a red jewel on her forehead. Her eyes were closed, give the impression she was blind, but it seemed she knew where to step and not fall. Her shirt was gray, with a purple vest over it. The vest had a crescent moon on the side. Her skirt, black, was held up by a purple belt and had a pink feather on it, taking up one side completely with the intricate design. In her hair, there was a purple headband.

"Tomo-chan!" She cried out happily. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Tomoyo's waist.

"Ah, Moko-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Thank you, Eriol-kun."

"Does Mokona get to meet Kuro-sama now?" Mokona asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid." Tomoyo sighed and pulled Mokona to her room. "I had hoped Yuuko-san was wrong."

"Yuuko's never wrong!" Mokona said. Tomoyo smiled gently.

"That's right, Yuuko-san's never wrong."

**TRC TRC TRC TRC**

Fai gasped in pain, waking up. 'Where am I?'

"Hello, young prince. Do forgive me for this, your kidnapping." Fai struggled to open his eyes, but had no success. 'My kidnapping?' Fai tried to sit up. Someone pushed him down.

"Don't play, just do what we're ordered and let's get out of here, please!"

"He's so pretty, though…he could be fun."

"Whatever. That's all you think about. Jeez, if you're not going to do it, I will." Something slid into Fai's mouth and Fai was too weak to do anything but mumble a protest.

"Impatient much?"

"No, worried. Now, it's done. Let's go." Fai's eyes shot open suddenly.

"NNGH!" He saw two people, but they quickly faded to dark. 'It hurts, it hurts…' He couldn't feel anything else, he couldn't hear, see, breath… "NNGH!" Another wave of pain, and he arched his back. He was dimly aware of something or someone holding his arms down. They were talking.

"I don't know!"

"Let's go eat afterward, I'm hungry."

"How about we focus on getting out of here first!"

"Sorry, sorry." Fai gasped for air, trying to draw breath into his burning lungs. Another wave of pain, worse than the first two. He writhed, trying to get free, get air—something. His eyes were wide open, the blue turning to molten gold.

"NNGH!"

"Hold him down, hold him!"

"I'm doing that already! Ow…" Fai's eyes closed as her writhed again, trying to get away, trying…

"NNGH!" Fai struggled to get whatever held him down off.

"Hold him!"

"Help me!" Fai slowly stopped struggling, his eyes widening as one more wave of pain coursed through his body, then sliding shut as it died down slowly.

The last thing he remembered were the panicked shouts of the two who did this to him.

* * *

Author's Notes: Huh...this one wasn't quite as long as the first one. Ok, and comment: things are about to get very confusing from here. email me if you have any questions, because i don't want people to be lost. ok?


	3. The Start of A Journey

Tomoyo walked down the hall, Mokona's wrist in her hand.

"Are you taking me to see Kuro-sama now?" Mokona asked curiously.

"Yes. Yuuko-san's prediction is that Kurogane has to do it, so he will do it." Tomoyo answered. 'Yuuko-san didn't mention the result of this journey. I hope they both come back safely.'

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

"What were you the price for?" Yuui brushed her cousin's hair back, then turned to Kurogane and frowned.

"Sorry, what, Kuro-pii?" Kurogane's eye twitched.

"It's Kurogane." Yuui blinked. "And you heard me. Just answer!"

"Ah, here you are, Kurogane. I was looking for you, but I—Fai?" Tomoyo frowned, confused. She stared at the blonde.

"My name is Yuui. I'm Fai's older twin sister." Tomoyo's eyes widened and she whirled around.

"Did Yuuko-san anticipate this?" Kurogane heard her whisper.

"Who're you talking to?"

"All right!" Tomoyo clapped, obviously getting the answer she wanted. She turned to Kurogane. "You, Kurogane, are going to be sent on a journey."

"A what?" Kurogane asked blankly.

"A journey, how fun!" Yuui grinned (making her look more like her brother—how crazy…) "Can I come, too?"

"No, only Kuro-sama can go!" The small girl pushed past Tomoyo.

"Who's the girl?" Kurogane asked.

"Mokona's not a girl!" Mokona giggled. Kurogane sweatdropped.

"So you're a boy?" He asked incredously (if this thing was a boy, then that's scary…). Mokona giggled

"Mokona's not a boy!" Kurogane glanced worriedly at his sister, who beamed happily at Mokona. Syaoran just stared in wonder. Yuui tilted her head to the side, giggling.

"So, what are you?"

"Mokona's Mokona!"

"And you're going with Moko-chan to find Fai." Tomoyo said happily.

"WHAT? Why?"

"Lucky, lucky!" Yuui cheered. "You get to find my brother!" She wrapped her arms around his neck happily.

"No way! I'm not going!" Kurogane yelled. "Get offa me!"

"Oh, yes, you are!" A sudden image appeared.

"Ah, Yuuko-san." Tomoyo smiled.

"Tomoyo-chan, how pleased I am to see you again." Yuuko said warmly.

"And I as well, Yuuko-san."

"Yuuko, Yuuko, how about me?" Mokona yelled happily.

"Of course!" Yuuko grinned. "How do you look there?"

"Mokona looks like a girl! Kuro-sama said so." Yuuko's eyes widened.

"Really? Let me see, let me see!" She whirled around suddenly. "Watanuki, sake!" Ignoring the protests that followed that order, Yuuko turned to see Mokona pulling a mirror. "Ah! You do look like a girl! Ahahahaha!"

"HEY!" Kurogane yelled. "What's this thing here for anyway?"

"Right!" Yuuko said. "You, Kurogane, have been instructed to find Fai-chan and bring him back to your castle."

"Why?"

"Because Yuuko said so!" Mokona said. "And if you don't do what Yuuko says, then something bad could happen."

"Grr…why do I have to go, anyway?" Kurogane asked.

"Because," Yuuko said. "You are the closest to Fai-chan in this room."

"What about his cousin?" Kurogane asked.

"Honestly, Kurogane, does Sakura-chan look up to looking for Fai?" Tomoyo asked, half-amused.

"His sister?" Kurogane tried.

"Yuui-san hasn't seen her brother in years, and Syaoran-kun and Tomoyo don't know Fai-chan as well as you. So, you're going." Yuuko clapped happily. "Now that it's been decided, it's time to get going. You leave tomorrow morning. Good luck!"

A week later…

Fai sat up blearily. He put a hand on his head and opened his eyes slowly.

"Ugh…" He mumbled, closing and rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"Is His Highness all right?" Fai's eyes opened again to see a girl sitting cross-legged in front of him, looking concerned.

"Eh?" Fai tilted his head. "Who are you?"

"Chi!"

"Chi?" Chi nodded, her long, blonde hair flowing.

"Hideki named Chi." She smiled softly. "Hideki also found His Highness on the floor in the woods, with Chi's help. His Highness wasn't moving. So Hideki brought him to Hideki's home."

"Why do you keep calling me 'His Highness'?" Chi giggled.

"His Highness is royalty, correct?" She tilted her head and her hair moved, revealing small triangles on her head. "Chi could tell right away. She's really perceptive that way." Chi giggled again. "At least, that's what Hideki says."

"I am royalty." Fai said slowly (no point in hiding it if she already knows). "My name is Fai."

"Fai?" Chi repeated, tilting her head in the opposite direction. Then she smiled brightly and said "Fai-sama!" Fai laughed.

"Cor—"

"Chi! Where are you?" A girl's voice carried freely through the room. Chi sat up straight and looked at the door.

"Ah! That's my sister." Chi whispered. Then, louder, "Chi's in the room with Fai-sama, Freya!"

"Chi, don't be bothering—oh, you're up!" Freya had come in and was startled to find Fai up. Fai smiled softly at Freya—she looked exactly like Chi, except Chi wore white and Freya wore black. "That's good. Hideki will be pleased." She walked up to the bed Fai was in and pulled his arm over her shoulder. "Chi, go ahead and set a place for him at the table. You, up!" She helped him up and he unsteadily got to his feet.

"Thanks for the help." Fai said softly as Chi practically flew ahead of them. Freya stayed quiet until Chi had left.

"When we found you, you were half-dead." Freya started. "You weren't breathing, you wouldn't move, and you were unconscious. We—Hideki and I—believed you would stay like that forever." She pulled him toward the door. "You wouldn't drink the water we tried to give you—the only thing we really could do was keep you warm and pray." Freya laughed softly. "I am not good with praying, sir, nor do I place much faith in hope."

"Is that so?" Fai mumbled. "But, you still prayed."

"Yea. Chi wouldn't let me rest until I prayed." Freya laughed again—there was much more humor in it this time. "She's so cute. Chi's the kind of persacom that'll believe anything."

"Persacom?" Fai questioned. Freya stopped, eyes widening, her hair falling forward and triangles appearing on her head as well.

"My sister and I—Chi and I—aren't human. We're computers in the human form." Freya smiled softly at Fai. "That's what a persacom is. However, Chi and I are a special type of persacom. We're called 'Chobits'. A 'Chobit' is a persacom with the ability to feel human emotions, to learn as a human."

"So you can feel? And learn?" Fai asked. "Fascinating. A computer that can feel…"

"We can feel." Freya confirmed. "An example—Hideki found Chi, and after a very long while, he fell in love with her." Freya smiled. "Chi had, long before he, also fallen in love with Hideki. There's one human emotion."

"Freya, Fai-sama can sit here!" Chi pulled her sister (who, in turn, pulled Fai) to a spot next to the head of the table.

"Isn't that your spot?" Freya asked.

"Fai-sama can sit there, Chi doesn't mind!" Freya rolled her eyes.

"And what about Sumomo?" Chi blinked.

"Sumomo sits with Chi, always. So she'll move, too. Chi told her already, so Sumomo knows."

"Where is Sumomo, anyway?"

"She went to wake up Hideki, as usual."

"Who is Sumomo?" Fai asked.

"Sumomo is another persacom. Persacoms can come in different shapes and sizes, so Sumomo is a portable persacom." Freya explained.

"Portable?" Fai asked, confused.

"Sumomo is this big." Chi demonstrated by holding her hands apart. "And she has little exercises that she has Hideki do when he wakes up!"

"Chi, I'm coming down!"

"Ok! Breakfast is ready!" Chi called back up. She turned, saw Fai again, and froze. "Chi forgot to tell Hideki that Fai-sama woke up!" Turning to the stairs, Chi ran up—screaming "HIDEKIIIIII!"—only to come back down the stairs again backwards in two seconds.

"Calm down, Chi." Hideki laughed, his hands on Chi's shoulders. "Now, take a breath, please, and calm down." Chi obeyed him. "Now, what exactly is going on here?"

"He's awake." Freya pointed at Fai, who waved weakly. Hideki's eyes widened.

"Wow, finally!" Hideki exclaimed. "I thought you were never going to wake up." He smiled as he came down the stairs, Chi behind him. "You really had us worried."

"I apologize." Fai bowed. Hideki smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Let's eat."

**TRC TRC TRC TRC**

Mokona jumped on a tree root and held its arms out for balance. It looked around, then turned.

"Kuro-sama, hurry up!"

"Slow down!" Kurogane yelled at it. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Mokona's looking for Fai-chan!" Mokona yelled. "When Mokona feels Fai-chan, Mokona's eyes will get big and Mokona will go 'BOINK!'" it jumped off the root and landed on the forest floor. "Yuuko will contact us from time to time, Kuro-sama, and she'll come as an image from Mokona's head!"

"I know that, I saw it already!" Kurogane snapped angrily. A week of looking for this blonde idiot when they had no idea where he was had been wearing down on Kurogane's already short nerves. "Where are we, anyway?" Mokona looked around.

"'m not sure." It beamed at him. "But isn't this fun?"

"NO!"

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

"Fai-sama isn't hungry?" Chi asked, her brow furrowed as she picked up Fai's (untouched) food.

"You should eat. You'll regain your strength faster." Freya said, eyeing Fai worriedly. Fai shoved a couple of forkfuls of food in his mouth, hiding the grimace as the food went down his throat. Freya frowned. "Get dressed. I'm going to take you to town—there's a doctor there."

**TRC TRC TRC TRC**

"Kuro-sama, a town!" Mokona pointed ahead and turned to grin at Kurogane.

"How do you see, anyway?" Kurogane asked, slightly annoyed and not really caring.

"It's one of Mokona's 108 Secret Talents." Mokona jumped onto Kurogane's back and wrapped its arm around his neck. Kurogane rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Whatever."

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

"Come along, Fai, keep up." Freya said, pulling Fai down a path.

"So, uh, this doctor…is he good?" Fai asked, panting slightly. Freya laughed.

"Hideki thinks so. He's the only one who gets sick, remember?" Fai made an 'oh, right' noise and was silent.

**TRC TRC TRC TRC**

Mokona was leaning on Kurogane, it's arms around his neck, when it's eyes got big. BOINK!

"Waai, go faster, Kuro-sama!"

"Why?"

"Fai-chan's nearby!"

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

"Wait here, Fai. Don't move, got it?" Fai nodded and Freya walked inside. "Ruby-sensei!" Fai pulled the hood off of his head and sighed. A few kids ran by, chasing a red ball. One of the kids, a girl with long black hair and pigtails, kicked the ball to a boy, one with brown hair. He tripped over the ball and slid in the dirt, scraping skin off of his palms and knees. He stood up, inspecting his hands.

"RUBY-SENSEI!" The boy yelled. He came over and nearly barreled into Fai. "Excuse me." He said, trying to get past Fai.

"Ruby-sensei's busy." Fai stated softly. He smiled kindly at the boy, holding his hand out. "Allow me to help you." The boy held his hands out to Fai instantly. Fai knelt down and touched the boy's wrist, gripping it lightly. Holding his hand back, Fai inspected it. Blood was beginning to appear on the palms, and his knees as well.

"It's starting to sting." The boy whined softly. Softly, so as not to look weak in front of his friends.

"That will happen." The silky voice that responded did not match the person he had just been talking to and his eyes widened when he saw clear blue being taken over by molten gold. The boy tried to pull away, but the grip on his wrist tightened, causing sharp nails to dig into his wrist and allow more blood to drip down.

**TRC TRC TRC TRC**

"Wai!"

"What now?" Kurogane asked. Mokona looked around as its eyes slid shut.

"The town, go to the town." Kurogane, still holding Mokona, ran in the direction it pointed in.

"Where is he? Where do you feel him?" Mokona looked around in frustration.

"Mokona can't feel him anymore!" It wailed unhappily.

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

The ball lay on the floor, unmoving. All around it, the children lay, unmoving as well. A figure stood by a door, a child's arm in his hand, the body on the floor beside him, his free hand placing a sharpened nail in his mouth softly. Pushing a lock of shoulder-length blonde hair back a second later, he let his gold eyes roam over the town, searching for more prey. Unfortunately for him, none came and he sighed. Smirking slightly, he tilted his head back and started heading towards the woods. A voice piped up in his head.

'Where are you going? Freya-san said to wait.'

'This can't wait. I smell blood.'

* * *

Author's Notes: uh, yea....well, to sort this part out---Fai didn't want to be a vampire, he had no need to be a vampire. But, he became a vampire, and so therefore is not limited to feeding off of Kurogane. That's basically it. for anyone who was confused on that last bit there...


	4. Finally Reunited?

'But you just---'

'And I want some more. Just shut up and let me feed.' Ignoring the protests, he shut off the back of his mind as two people stumbled out of the woods.

"What...?" The male seemed confused, frowning at the bodies.

"What---What happened here?" One of them---a girl, a pretty little girl with silver hair---asked, tilting her head around.

"Hello." He smiled slyly.

"Thank you, Doctor---OH!" Freya came out of the doctor's office and stared, horrified, at the scene before her. She snapped, though, and grabbed the vampire's arm. "Let's go, you, now." He growled and tried to pull his arm away. "Let's go." She repeated. He shook his head, still trying to release her grasp on his arm. "Oh? Why not?"

"I'm not done." He said smoothly, glancing at the two who were staring in shock at him. Freya exploded.

"NOT DONE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'NOT DONE'?" He winced at the volume of her voice---for being a persacom, she could scream really loud. Freya's eyes narrowed in anger. "Let's go." She ordered dangerously. He glanced longingly at the girl, caught eyes with the male with her...and allowed Freya to lead him away. Back to the forest, where she'll warn everybody of what he is.

"Freya..." He said softly.

"What?" She turned when he didn't respond and barely managed to catch him as he fell. She sighed.

**TRC TRC TRC TRC**

Mokona's eyes went wide.

"BOINK!" It turned its head. "Kuro-sama, again!"

"Where?" Mokona glanced around frantically, trying to find the source.

"There are too many trees, Mokona can't make out where he is!"

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

"Great useless lump." Freya groaned. Fai grinned slightly.

"My apologies, Freya-san." She shook her head and moved him to his bed.

"Why did you do that, Fai-sama?" She asked softly, throwing the blankets back and setting him down.

"I---"

"And not to be rude, but on the way here you kept talking about a 'Kuro-min'." Fai paled, then turned red. Freya didn't notice. "Who is this person?" Freya asked, laying him down properly and placing the blankets on him. "Is he important to you?"

"It's important that what just happened stay a secret, Freya-san. And that it never happens again." Fai said, still slightly red, ignoring her questions about Kurogane. Freya frowned at him but nodded her agreement.

"Fai-sama?" Chi stuck her head around the doorframe. "Chi's worried. Is Fai-sama ok?"

"Come in, Chi." Chi smiled.

"May Hideki come in too?"

"No, Hideki may not come in." Freya said sharply. Chi tilted her head sadly.

"Why not? Hideki's worried too."

"I said no, Chi." Freya turned to Fai. "Fai, if you don't want this to happen again, then you have to stay in this room, no matter what."

"I understand."

"Chi doesn't understand." Chi protested softly. "What did Fai-sama do that he doesn't want to happen again? Why must he stay in this room?"

"I saw Kuro-min. He had a little girl with him." Fai stared at his hands. In a whisper, he asked Freya, "was I going to go after them, too?"

"You would have..." Freya said slowly. "I don't know how, but I managed to stop you, to pull you out of it." Fai dropped his head into his hands.

'What's wrong with me?' He thought.

**TRC TRC TRC TRC**

"Whaddya mean, you can't find him?" Kurogane yelled. Mokona pushed its face into Kurogane's back. "You mean to tell me that we're stuck in this forest, and you can't pick up that idiot's aura at all?"

"It's getting mixed!" Mokona yelled back. "It's him and it's one other, and fout things that may-or-may-not-be-human, and---oh! Can you help us?"

"Who're you talking to?" Mokona didn't answer and jumped off of Kurogane's back, landing on a tree root easily.

"Can you help us?" Mokona asked. "Zashiki-san?"

"I could." The Zashiki replied, taking off her white hood. She turned and saw Mokona. "What would you like me to help you with?"

"Mokona's looking for something! Something that went missing."

"Who're you talking to? And Fai's someONE, not someTHING." Kurogane snarled.

"Quiet!" Mokona yelled, thunking Kurogane on the head. "Zashiki-Warashi-san, have you seen anything strange here? I can feel him, but I can't find him, this person who's gone missing." The Zashiki smiled.

"I have." She leaned forward. "But beware of the one you search for, for something terrible may happen if you don't."

"Mokona understands!" Kurogane scowled and looked away.

"What the heck are you talking to over there? Let's find the stupid idiot so I can go home already!" Kurogane yelled.

"What have you seen, Zashiki-san?" Mokona asked, ignoring Kurogane.

"There's a house, one of very few humans." She said. "The people who live there are very good friends of mine. About a week ago, they found a person almost dead somewhere in the woods. Freya and Chi, two persacoms who live there, have brought him back to health. They live up there, somewhere. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you. I haven't been up to their home in quite some time."

"That's plenty help, it's more than what we knew!" Mokona cried. "Thank you, Zashiki-san!" She laughed.

"No problem. Oh, I'm being called. Goodbye, good luck, and remember---beware." She smiled again and waved before disappearing.

"OK!" Mokona cheered. It jumped onto Kurogane's back again. "That way, Kuro-sama. We may find Fai-chan yet!"

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

"Freya, there's something Chi doesn't understand." Chi frowned as Freya ushered her out of Fai's room. "What's Freya and Fai-sama hiding from Chi?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Freya responded absently, locking the door to Fai's room. She had told him that she would do that and he agreed. Placing the key on a string around her neck, Freya turned and almost ran into Chi.

"Chi's gonna tell Hideki, Freya." Chi said firmly. "Chi's gonna tell Hideki that Freya's hiding something."

"I don't care." Freya said firmly. "Fai-sama's to stay in his room. Locked in his room. And only you, Sumomo, Kotoko, and myself will visit him. Hideki is not allowed anywhere near Fai-sama's room. Ever."

"But Hideki helped us with Fai-sama, too! Hideki likes Fai-sama too! Why won't Freya allow him in Fai-sama's room?"

"Only the four of us, understand?"

"But---"

"Do you understand, Chi?" Freya asked. Chi sighed.

"Yes, Freya."

**TRC TRC TRC TRC**

"How do you know that thing was right?" Kurogane asked angrily. They had been walking around, seeing nothing but trees and leaves for hours.

"Yea! Yuuko always said---"

"Grr. I don't wanna hear about that witch." Kurogane growled. "Let's just find the idiot already."

"Kuro-sama's so impatient!" Mokona giggled. "Zashiki-san said it was somewhere around here. OH! That one! That's gotta be it!" Mokona pointed to a house between the trees. It's eyes went big. "BOINK! Fai-chan's in there, Fai-chan's in there!"

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

Freya walked around the table, grabbing the dishes from lunch.

"Hideki, dishes are in the sink!" She called up the stairs.

"All right, I'll be down soon, Freya!" He called back. She smiled and grabbed a bottle of water, unlocked Fai's door, and opened it to a crack big enough to talk through.

"Fai-sama, it's Freya, ok? I'm coming in." She said before pushing the door open completely and walking inside. Fai looked up from the window. She held out the bottle half-heartedly. "Want some water?"

"No, it's ok." He said airily. "I'm not thirsty." Fai smiled softly at her before looking out at the trees again.

"Chi's getting worried, you know. She knows you're not eating." Fai shrugged. She sighed. "Fai-sama---" Someone started pounding on the door.

"Chi's got it, Chi's got it!" The door opened. "Hello?"

**TRC TRC TRC TRC**

"Kuro-sama, you're so slow." Mokona complained. It landed on a root after jumping off of Kurogane. "The house is still far away, and at the pace Kuro-sama's going at, we'll never get there until tomorrow."

"I'LL SHOW YOU SLOW, YOU STUPID THING!!!!" Kurogane roared. He chased after Mokona.

"That's the spirit, Kuro-sama!" Mokona giggled. It jumped onto Kurogane's back again, and pointed at the house. "On we go!" Kurogane shook his head and sighed. The rest of the walk was silent as Kurogane managed to make it up the hill successfully. They stopped in front of the house.

"How do you know anything lives here?" Kurogane asked. Mokona ignored him and jumped off Kurogane's back, landing in front of the door. It began to pound on it as soon as it hit the floor.

"Chi's got it, Chi's got it!" The door flew open. "Hello?"

"Hello!" Mokona said. "We're coming in!" It pushed past the blonde girl who opened the door and she giggled.

"STUPID THING, HAVE MANNERS!!!!" Kurogane roared.

"Come in, please. Sir wouldn't want to stay outside here. Lots of things are in this forest. Some of them are friendly, but there are those who are not so nice." She looked around quickly. "The not-so-nice ones are usually faster."

"All right, all right." Kurogane walked inside and scowled. "And you, stop jumping!" Mokona, of course, ignored him and continued to jump on the couch. Kurogane shook his head. "Who are you anyway?"

"That's Chi, and I'm her older sister, Freya." Kurogane looked up to see a person identical to Chi on the stairs and almost did a double-take---there was perfect symmetry between the two girls. "Chi?"

"Chi answered the door for them and she invited them in as guests." Chi recited. "Shall Chi go get Hideki?"

"Sure." Chi ran up the stairs. Freya smiled. "And who might you be?"

"Mokona Madoki! And that's Kuro-sama!" Mokona stopped jumping long enough to look at Freya with big purple eyes and introduce them/

"Kurogane." He corrected Mokona.

"Kurogane? Kuro-sama?" A smaller girl popped up happily. "Kuro-sama! How are you, Kuro-sama? I'm Sumomo!" THUNK! "OWIE! Kotoko?" Another one popped up, a blank look on her face.

"You're an idiot and need to shut up."

"WAI!" Sumomo cried. She saw Chi and jumped off of the table. "Chi, Koto-chan's being mean again!"

"Hey!" Kurogane yelled. Everyone looked at him. "I'm only here for one thing, ok? So let us ask you what we came here for and be on our way."

"We're looking for something!" THUNK! "OW! Kuro-sama?"

"I've already told you! He's someONE, not someTHING!" Kurogane sighed. "I'm looking for someone really important. He's the prince of our neighboring kingdom, and---"

"Is he important to you?" Chi asked softly, tilting her head to the right as she looked at Kurogane softly. Behind her, Hideki smiled lovingly, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"He's SUPER-special and SUPER-important to Kuro-sama!" Mokona said, holding Sumomo. "Kuro-sama's gonna find Fai-chan, and bring him home so he's safe. Then he'll marry him!"

"STUPID THING, THINK BEFORE YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND SPEAK!!!!!!" Kurogane roared, bright red. Chi gasped suddenly.

"Chi knows!" She cried. "Chi will get snacks and drinks for everyone, then we can sit and discuss this properly." She smiled. "Will Mokona help Chi?"

"Of course!" They went into the kitchen, leaving Kurogane alone with Freya and Hideki. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"We found someone, you know." Hideki said softly. "About a week ago. We were walking, and Chi spotted his body in the trees. He was barely alive, and Chi was really worried." He paused and looked in the direction of the kitchen as a loud crash was heard from the kitchen.

"We're all right!" Chi called. Hideki smiled lovingly, then turned back to Kurogane.

"She was crouching by his head, saying over and over 'His Highness is injured, His Highness is injured.' No one knew why she kept calling him that, but we let her call him what she wanted. It wasn't like it was hurting him, and she did find him."

"How bad was he?" Kurogane asked seriously.

"He was almost dead. His pulse was faint, and errratic." Hideki sighed. "He's fine now, though. He's in a room upstairs. Freya won't let anyone see him, but you may be an exception considering you seem to have known him for a while. Freya?" Freya sighed.

"I understand. Come along, Kurogane-sama."

"OWWW!!" Mokona ran in. "Kuro-sama, Mokona got hurt!" Holding out its hand, Mokona looked tearfully at Kurogane. Kurogane ignored Mokona's hand and pulled it along with him.

"Come on, let's go." Kurogane rolled his eyes and pulled Mokona onto his shoulders.

"You're such a good big brother, Kurogane-sama." Freya said, smiling.

"Kuro-sama isn't---" THUNK!

"I've been told that." Kurogane stated. Freya laughed as Mokona rubbed its head with its uninjured hand.

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

Fai sat in his room by the window, looking at the trees outside. Voices came in from the hall and Fai turned his head to listen. Freya's voice came in, saying something about 'big brother' that brought a silvery laugh Fai didn't recognize and a comment that was spoken in a high voice that was cut short. A resounding voice, one that was extremely familiar, said something and Freya laughed.

And then the smell of blood hit him.

The change was instant.

His hair grew longer, falling just above his shoulders. Blue eyes closed and opened, revealing amber eyes. Teeth were sharpened and a fang stuck out between smirking lips. He faced the door and tilted his head into the shadows around the windowsill.

**TRC TRC TRC TRC**

Mokona felt its eyes close and frowned worriedly. Kurogane, who was talking to Freya, didn't notice.

"Kuro-sama." Mokona hissed, glancing around cautiously. "Kuro-sama!"

"What do you want?"

"Mokona can't feel him." Kurogane stopped walking.

"What?" He asked, tilting his head back to stare at Mokona's closed eyes increduously.

"Mokona's lost Fai-chan's aura!" Ahead of them, Freya realized that Kurogane was no longer following her.

"Kurogane-sama?" She unlocked the door and pushed it open. "He's in here." Glancing once more at Mokona, Kurogane walked inside slowly. Towards the back of the room, by the window, a figure sat in the shadows.

"Welcome, Kurogane."

* * *

Author's Notes: well, there's chapter four. and in one day, too, how proud i am. haha, kidding. for anyone who thinks my writing is confusing, its kinda like, something happens with one character, then it switches to another character. the other character has what happened to him/her, then the two POVs combine and continue. anyone who's seen the movie "Vantage Point" where they have like 8 different POVs for the same situation (the President being shot and the building blowing up shortly after), its more or less the same thing.


End file.
